Cursed
by keynote
Summary: One shot, just read it.


Disclaimer/Claimer: I own the girl and that's all.  
  
A/N: This does not obtain to the Harry Potter books seeing as how it mentions Draco having left in fourth year. Also, I have it that they learned to apparate illegally, so just pretend neither one bothered to learn legally, okay?  
  
She stared at him, her heart pounding mercilessly inside her chest. She opened her mouth in shocl as he neared. She was scared senseless, but she had no control on her body. It wouldn't let her move.  
  
He stopped, five inches away from her. He could faintly feel her breaths through his thin shirt. His cloak rested against his back, the bottom still swishing at his feet from his movement. He watched her as she stared, terrified of him.  
  
He observed her, something he loved to do. Her thin frame was pressed so hard against the brick wall that she and the wall were almost one. Her blonde hair hung loosely behind her shoulders, a few, perfect hairs resting in her face. Her frail shoulders shook with each breath she took, the blue fabric of her shirt rippling as they did. Her blue eyes were ice as she stared disbelievingly at him. Her slender, delicate hands were pressed against the wall, ready to lunge her forward into a run if the chance came. Meanwhile, her milky-white, pale skin seemed to glow, giving off her sweet smell of raspberries.  
  
He pressed his hand against her shoulder, grinding her shoulderblade further into the wall. He did the same to her other shoulder. She started to wince at the pain. Finally, he pressed his entire body weight against her.  
  
"If you promise not to resist," he whispered into her, "I promise to be gentle." He waited for her response, his mouth by her ear. She didn't answer. "Perhaps, I ought to give you a taste of what'll happen either way?" Still no answer.  
  
She waited in the silence for what he would do next. However, bliss soon warped her mind as his mouth closed over her ear. He sucked gently on her ear, his hands letting up on her shoulders as well. He trailed kisses to her neck, where he softly massaged her skin with his lips. He then kissed her softly on the lips, sending pure warmth shooting down her spine.  
  
He pulled away, his gray eyes flashing silver. "But if you resist," and he squeezed her shoulders tightly, pain errupting in her body. He kissed her hard and ferouciously, his lips numbing hers with the pressure he exerted on hers. He swiftly moved to her neck, this time he bit her collarbone. At her soft gasp of shock and pain, he stopped.  
  
He gazed at her, his body aching to touch hers. She caught her breath and stared back at him. "Your choice." The words hung in the air for what seemed like forever.  
  
She stared at him, her breath uneven from the pain now emitting from her colarbone. His eyes bore into hers, leaving her with a shivering feeling. They reflected lust and want, and even the smallest hint of love. She physically shivered at the thought that no guy had ever looked at her that way.  
  
His eyes flickered as she shivered. All he wanted was to pull her into him and hold the beautiful being in front of him. But he know he couldn't do that so he simply stood there, waiting for her answer.  
  
The silence was eating at her mind. "Why?" she asked, her voice surprising her with its strength and meaning. "Why do you want this? Why now?"  
  
He watched her. Her voice was melodic to him, and it rang in his ears. "I want you, and you know I always have, ever since second year. I can't wait anymore."  
  
She sighed, a newfound courage building up in her. "Yes, but why now? We're seventeen for Merlin's sake! We're not ready!" She paused, her eyes softening. "I'm not ready."  
  
He did nothing but watch her. He didn't speak, he didn't move, he didn't breath. All he could do was watch her as her words rang through his mind. 'I'm not ready.'  
  
She sighed again and held her hand to her head. She then ran her fingers through her hair. "Why me?"  
  
He was shocked. "What?" he asked, his voice sounding more demanding than he intended.  
  
She matched his gaze. "Why ask this of me?" She stared back at him, her eyes now just as hard as his were.  
  
He smirked the slightest bit. "You know why."  
  
She did. He had taken her in to a deserted classroom at midnight in fourth year and told her. And although he had seemed so sincere, she just wasn't ready to believe it.  
  
"Draco, I-" she stopped. It had been so long since she spoke his name. Two years to be exact. She hadn't even seen him since he left in fourth year except for when he was on the Muggle news or in the Daily Prophet. And until now, she hadn't realized how much she missed having the opportunity to reach out and touch him.  
  
Moments passed before she did what she did next. She grabbed on to his shirt and pulled him against her. His body weight crashed against hers, sending her back colliding into the wall. She brought his lips to hers, kissing him softly.  
  
His head rushed as his lips met hers. Something about the fact that she was kissing him made him feel awkward. He warmed up to it, however, and began kissing her back. He pulled her back and away from the wall and wrapped his left arm around her back, pulling her against him. His right arm rested on the small of her neck, gently massaging circles against her skin.  
  
She pulled away from the breathtaking kiss and looked at him. He stared hungrily, longingly, and passionately at her as she thought. She kissed him quickly once more before she apparated away.  
  
His face was one of pure shock as he watched her disappear. 'So I'm not the only one who's learned to apparate illegally,' he thought. But as soon as that thought came to him, his heart broke. The girl he loved was gone, and he could never tell her he loved her because of the damned curse.   
  
"I swear Pansy," he fumed, "I'll kill you with my own hands for this." 


End file.
